Dj Music
by Music Delight
Summary: This story is about a disc jockey that loves to play music for everypony and he is always delighted to do so and he loves it so much that when he gets offered to do so he never takes a break.
1. Party

Music Pov

It was a bright and sunny day here in Canterlot. "Hey Music." I heard. "Hey." I said walking past them and I went into my parent's store. "Hey dear." My mom said. "Hey mom." I said hugging her. "So what you planning on doing today son." My dad said. "I think I will go around Equestria for a bit." I said. "Well you know that there are different ponies out there right?" She said. "Ya I know and I don't care I just want to explore some bit that's why I came to your store." I said. "Oh?" He said.

"Ya I am leaving here when the train arrives." I said. "Already?" She said. "Ya I my train out of here leaves today." I said. "Aw sweetie if it's what you want to do go ahead just remember if you want to return remember you have open arms when you return." She said. "I know mom anyways I should get going I'll see you guys when I return." I said exiting the store and I headed to the station.

When I got to the station the train was already there.

"Well here I go." I said smiling and I entered the train and away we went.

The train soon made it to a small town.

"I guess I start here." I said looking around. "It is pretty nice." I said getting off the train and I started looking around. "Hi are you new here because I haven't seen you around before because it may be that you are new here are you new?" I heard and I saw some pink pony in front of me. "Ya I guess you could say I am new." I said seeing her all jumpy.

"My names Pinky Pie or Pinky whichever so who are you what's your name where'd you come from huh huh huh!?" She said all jumpy and smiling. "Names Music Delight or Music for short and I came from Canterlot." I said. "Oooooo I love Canterlot especially their parties did you love the parties there to!?" She said.

"Ya I played music there if I was offered the job." I said seeing that she talks just a little too much. "Anyways Pinky Pie where am I?" I said. "Why Ponyvill duh!" She said. "Okay anyways I think I should be off." I said. "Where where!" She said. "I don't know anywhere I guess." I said walking was her.

"She seemed friendly." I though as I kept on walking and I apparently wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into somepony. "Oomph." I said bumping into some pony. "Uh sorry." I said. "No sorry I wasn't paying attention I was reading this book." She said.

"No really it was my bad." I said . "Okay if you say so." She said picking up that book and walked away. "Well that was weird." I said and I kept on walking.

"Now what are we going to do." I heard. "Well we can't throw this party without her." Another said. "Where are we going to find another Dj jockey like her." The other said. "Well we can't have pinky pie she said she is busy and Dj Pon-3 can't help either." The other said. "Hey." I said walking up to them. "Ya?" They said.

"I overheard you need some Dj?" I said. "Ya the ones we asked had other plans so we don't have one to play for the party that were holding." He said. "I can help." I said smiling. "Re-Really?" They said. "How much?" the one said. "Nah I do it for free." I said. "What really!?" They said exited. "Ya." I said. "Thank you thank you!" They said happy. "No problem you mind showing me where and when?" I said. "Ya sure man." The other said and I followed them.

We soon came to a place.

"So here?" I said. "Ya man and come around when the sun sets so you can get ready." He said. "Alright." I said and I walked away. "Huh I can't believe that I actually found something to do while I visit this place." I said as I walked awhile.

While I was walking around I so happened to bump into another person. "Oomph!" I said as I bumped into someone again today. "Sorry." I said as my glasses were dropped and apparently theirs dropped to. "Here." I said picking theirs up. "Thanks." She said as I looked up. "Whoa." I thought as I saw those eyes and then those glasses were put on. "Um what are you starring at?" She said. "Nnnothing." I stuttered and I put my glasses on.

"Wow you got the same kind of glasses I do." She said smiling. "Apparently." I said smiling. "Names Dj Pon-3 or just Dj." She said smiling. "Music Delight or just Music." I said smiling. "Crap I need to go I guess ill see you around?" She said. "I hope so." I said smiling as she walked away. "That was a cute unicorn." I said starring at her until she disappeared.

"Well I guess I should go walk around some more until that party." I said still starring at that way she went and I then walked away.

Well it soon became time to do that party.

"Hey I am here." I said. "Thank you again." One said. "No problem now where do I play?" I said. "Over there." He said pointing. "Awesome." I said and I walked over to it. "Now." I said checking everything. "I guess I should do some sound checks." I thought and I put a disc in and I started playing around a bit.

"Awesome." I said and I stopped. "Dude." I heard. "You're amazing." He said wide eyed. "Thanks." I said smiling. "Anyways when will the party start?" I said. "People should start appearing in a couple of minutes." He said. "Okay well I guess I will wait." I said and I began to wait.

Well it soon started and I was then told to start so I did and boy there actually was a lot of people.

I actually played for a bit but I never took a break this stuff was so fun to me I loved doing it, it was awesome. But of course I did see a few familiar faces well three I guess. I saw that Pink one talking to the ones hosting the party, that one that was reading that book and the other one which I was sort of happy but one thing crossed my mind. "I thought those two were busy." I thought and then I saw that pink one what was her name Pinky Pie? I saw her jumping up and down and she had a smile on her face.

And that one from earlier that one I actually couldn't stop starring at I saw her walking towards me. "Hey." She said. "Oh hey." I said smiling. "So you're the Dj for this party?" She said. "Yep." I said. "You mind if I join in?" She said. "Sure." I said smiling and she joined in. "So you like being a Disc Jockey?" She said. "Ya it was my special talent or something like that." I said. "How did you find it?" She said.

"I played on something like this but it turned out I was lost and in someponys house." I said smiling. "Whose house?" She said. "I don't know who it was but I was glad I found my talent and what not." I continued. "How did you find yours?" I said. "I played on something like this." She said. "Neat." I said.

We had fun but the party did soon end and I found an inn to stay the night at and it was now the next morning.

Well how was it? Please do Read and Reply it would make me happy to see some reviews.

Name Music Delight.

Eyes Cyan Purple

Coat: Light Gold

Main: Golden Yellow with brilliant stripes of cyan

Species: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: A record with a red and blue music note.

Desc: He is a is a disc jockey just like Dj Pon-3. He will play at weddings parties and festivals if given the job to do so. He loves music and he is delightful to here it and play it. He is cheerful but has his down times. He wears the same kind of glasses that Dj Pon-3 wear but his lens are Cyan Blue but have a light streak in the middle like Dj has.


	2. I met a few new ponies :D

Musics Pov

It was the next morning.

"Morning already." I yawned putting my glasses on. "Well what wonders will I have today." I said smiling as I left the inn and I began to walk around. "I guess its true I am an early bird." I said seeing that there was no one outside yet.

"Well whatever." I said smiling and I continued my walk around the place.

Well I did walk around the place for a bit and little by little I saw someponys outside and about.  
"What now." I said looking around and then my stomach growled. "Um." I said. "I guess I need to find somewhere to eat." I said and I started to look around for some place to eat. "Hm." I said seeing a place and I went inside and I got some muffins and I left.

"Wow these are good muffins." I said finishing the last one. "WHOA!" I heard then I was then crashed into by somepony. "Uhh." I said as everything was spinning. "I am so sorry!" I heard and I looked and I saw what looked like four grey pegasuses that had a blonde main. "No problem yawl." I said. "Yawl?" She said. "There are four of you right?" I said while my head was still spinny. "I am so sorry." She said. "No problem." I said shaking my head and I got my eyesight and what not back to normal.

"Sorry." She said. "Nah its okay." I said. "Whoa." I said seeing her eyes go around in circles or something. "Whoa are your eyes suppose to do that?" I said. "I don't know." She said. "That is neat." I said and I then noticed I didn't have my glasses. "Oh no." I said jumping back up. "Oh phew." I said seeing my glasses. "There we go." I said putting them back in. "So anyways names Music Delight or Music." I said. "Derpy Hooves or just Derpy." She said. "Cool nice to meet you." I said. "Same here wait oh snap I got to run see you later." She said taking off.

"That was cool." I said watching her fly off.

"Now then." I said turning my attention back to what I was doing. "Where should I go now?" I said walking in a random direction. "Hmm." I said walking around. "I wonder if I will see that pony from yesterday." I said and I started thinking about her for a bit until I bumped into somepony again. "Oomph." I said. "Sorry." I said. "It's no biggy." I heard and I looked up and it was a orange pony with blonde hair. "Sorry um." I said. "AppleJack." She said. "Sorry AppleJack I guess I was in a daze for a bit. " I said.

"Oh its alright." She said in a southern accent. "So AppleJack what do you do here?" I said bored out of my mind. "Why I work at Sweet Apple Acers." She said. "Apples!" I said. "You darn tewton." She said. "Cool." I said. "Anywho I got to go get to work." She said. "Wait first whats your name?" She said. "Music Delight or Music." I said. "Alright well see you around Music." She said and she walked off.

"That was a cool pony." I said and I continued my walk around.

Well it did become night time and I was offered another job for another party which went to and I did it and I saw those ponies from before and I didn't see that one I saw from before which I was sort of disappointed but that didn't stop me from playin the music.

When it ended I went to the inn and I stayed the night again.

Well how was it?


	3. Just another day

Musics Pov

It soon became morning.

"Wow this Inn is comfortable." I said getting out of the bed and I grabbed my glasses and I put them on. "Well time for another day." I said walking out the inn and I began to walk around until someponys were outside.

"I think I could stay here for a long time." I said remembering that I was going to travel but I now decided I would stay here for a bit then move on.

A few minutes later.

"Wow I only got five bits left." I said. "I guess I will have to work." I said then I started walking around and I waited till some stores were open so I could see if I could work for some time.

"I wonder where I could work at." I said and I kept on looking around.

Well soon more and more ponies woke up and now everyone was awake.

"I guess its time to look for a job." I said and I started looking around. "It looks like no one needs help." I said seeing that there was no help needed in Ponyvill. "I know!" I said remembering something and i walked up to a random pony.

"Um excuse me miss." I said talking to a yellow pony with a pink mane. "Um excuse me." I said and I patted on her trying to get her attention but it turned out I scared the crap out of her and she fell on the ground. "Um?" I said looking at her. "Sorry to scare you." I said and she looked frightend as she got up and she was probably not going to answer me.

"Um do you know where Sweet Apple Acers is?" I said and she slowly nodded. "Cool can you tell me where?" I said and she slowly pointed her hoof in a direction. "Thanks!" I said and I walked off.

"Well that was a shy Pegasus." I said as I walked in the direction I was told to go in.

"I do hope I am actually going the right way." I thought as I continued to walk in the direction I was pointed in..

A few minutes later.

"Wow." I said seeing all the apple trees. "I guess I am going in the ri- Oomph!" I said as I bumped into someone. "What is it with me and bumping into people." I said getting up. "Sorry." I said and I saw it was AppleJack. "No need to be sorry there I wasn't paying no mind." She said looking up. "Oh hey Music." She said. "You okay?" I said. "Ye darn tootin." She said smiling. "What can I do fer yea." She said.

"I was coming out here to see if I can work around for a while so I can earn some bits." I said. "Hmm how good are ye at bucking apples out that there tree?" She said. "I don't know I never tried to knock apples out of trees I mostly do music at parties." I said. "Well all ye got to do is just rear kick the tree with apples as hard as you can and you'll get some apples." She said. "Alright." I said. "What tree do I buck?" I said. "Pick a tree." She said. "Okay." I said and I walked over to a tree and I kicked it and some apples came down.

"There ye go keep doing that." She said. "Every bucket you can fill you will earn ten bits." She continued. "Works for me." I said. "Alright well when you fill enough buckets ye mind taking them to Big Mac?" She said. "Who?" I said. "Oh that's right come here I'll show you who I am talking about." She said and I followed her.

A few minutes later.

"Hes Big Macintosh." She said. "Yep." He said and continued to grind up some apples. "Okay." I said and I went back and I continued to do what I do and what not.

Well a few hours pass and I filled 15 buckets and I took them straight to Big Mac. After I took them to Big Mac I went to AppleJack.

"Hey AppleJack." I said. "Yea?" She said. "I filled fifteen buckets." I said. "Did you take them to Big Mac?" She said. "Yes ma'am." I said smiling. "Well thank you." She said smiling and handing me one hundred fifty bits. "You do a pretty fine job at bucking them apples." She said. "Thanks." I said smiling. "If you need any work around here done I would like to do it." I said. "Alright I will keep that in mind." She said and I left and I saw that I still had some daylight.

So I walked back to Ponyvill

Well I was happy that I had some bits.

"Oomph!" I said as I yet again bumped into someone yet again because I was daydreaming. "Gah sorry." I said getting up. "It's okay." I heard and I saw Dj. "Hey Dj." I said smiling. "Hey." She said. "Sorry that I bumped into you again." I said. "Its okay." She said smiling. "I was actually looking for you." She said. "Oh why is that?" She said. "I cant make it to this party to start it off but I can make it back half way you mind covering for me I got to do some things." She said. "Sure." I said smiling

"Thank you thank you!" She said hugging me real quick causing me to blush. "Uh no problem." I said smiling while blushing. "I'll be at the party to help you when I get done." She said. "Where is it going to be held?" I said. "I'll show you real quick then I'll have to leave." She said. "Alright." I said and I followed her.

We soon arrived at a place.

"So is it here?" I said. "Ya they said they were getting the supplies real quick then they would be back." She said. "Alright." I said. "Thank you again!" She said. "No problem." I said. "I got to go now but you know its here and it starts at sunset." She said then she took off. "Ya." I said as I watched her take off. "I guess she was in a hurry." I said. "Well I guess I should just go walk around since its still somewhat in the afternoon.

Well I was walking in the town and just enjoying my walk.

My stomach soon growled. "I guess I should find something to eat." I thought and I looked around for a bit and I saw that muffin place and I bought some muffins and I ate some of them and I saved a few.

I was yet again walking in the town until I was then rammed into by someone.

"Sigh again." I said chuckling. "Sorry mister." I heard and I turned around to see a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane. "Nah its okay I am getting use to bumping or being bumped into." I said laughing. "But are you okay?" I said. "Ya I am and sorry about that. Hey I never seen you around before the names Rainbow Dash the best flier." She said.

"Names Music Delight." I said. "And the best flier eh." I said. "Yep what you think you can fly faster!?" She said. "Nah I don't race." I said. "Good because you would lose." She said. "I bet I would." I said laughing. "Anyways I need to go and sorry about that." She said taking off.

"Well yet again I bumped into sompony." I said and I continued my walk.

Well it soon became time for the party I made it there they were confused because I was Dj but I told them I was taking her place till she got here which they were okay with that and well the party began and I played the music.

"Haha I love this stuff." I said as people were dancing and what not.

Well it soon did come halfway to the end of the party.

"I thought she said she would be here." I said still playing the music. "Sorry im late." I heard and I turned around. "Nah you aint late." I said smiling. "Should I take over?" She said. "Nah but you want to help?" I said. "Ya sure." She said smiling and we played the music at the same time.

The part soon ended….. (sorry but I don't feel like typing it all…

)

"We make a good double Dj." I said as I watched everyone leave. "You think so?" She said. "Ya girl we should do that again." I said. "Well alright." She said. "Well anyways I need to go." She said. "Alright." I said and I watched her leave and I then left and I went back to the inn and I fell asleep.

Well how was it?


End file.
